Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion Shorty1982 (Rollback) :Shorty1982 (talk · · ) Hi, everybody. I'm running for rollback as I am a regular contributor who has undone a number of vandalisms and would like to be able to be able to undo vandalism even quicker. I feel that this will help Zeldapedia to become even better. Thanks you for your support. : : Too many of your edits have been simple redirect fixes.—'Triforce' 14 02:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You haven't really done anything wrong, but you need more edits that improve the main content. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Same. You have too many minor edits and while that is valuable, you need to show that you can make bigger edits that will better help the wiki. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You have shown bad judgment in some cases of "vandalism". I don't need to elaborate on this. You really need to get your facts straight before you revert something. To leave you with some constructive criticism on how you can improve, first of all, be careful when you edit pages on subjects you don't know everything about or feel unsure about. Someone else will probably take care of it. If in doubt, ask. Other than that, just keep making small to big edits to the mainspace, and this should turn out just fine. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Good editor in most cases. I just can't bring myself to support, the same way I can't bring myself to oppose. In time, this will be a support for sure though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You've made a lot of edits, but I'm just not sure yet. The 22:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Your a good editor, don't get me -or anybody else- wrong. You have almost jumped the gun on how much you have edited, and haven't focused on doing other things in the community. While that isn't a strong argument in and of itself, it is when coupled with the fact most of what you have done is just some small stuff. I used to(and still do) some fairly basic editing, but it's not all I do. Don't let this get you down, you just need to widen your scope of mainspace and community editing.-- C2''' / 03:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Requests for demotion